The present invention relates to barbecue grills and more particularly to a barbecue grill accessory and barbecue method wherein the barbecue accessory includes an inverted V-shaped burner cover having drip channels formed along opposed side edges thereof that are each formed to channel drippings toward a first end of the burner cover and the barbecue method includes the steps of 1) providing a barbecue grill having a food support grill and a heat source positioned beneath the food support grill; 2) positioning the the burner cover between the heat source and the food support grill of the barbecue grill; and 3) positioning items to be cooked on the food support grill, the items to be cooked dripping fluids onto the burner cover generating smoke and being channeled away from the heat source such that flame flare ups of heat source are minimized.
Many individuals do not barbecue because they are afraid they will be injured when a flame flare up occurs as the result of grease dripping from cooking food items onto the barbecue heat source, such as a gas burner or a charcoal fire. In addition, these flame flare ups can generate excessive heat which results in burning of the food items and/or generating undesirable flavors in the food. It would be a benefit to have a barbecue accessory and/or a method of barbecuing food items that would reduce or eliminate flame flare ups as described.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a barbecue grill accessory for barbecue grill assemblies that have a heat source and a food support grill supported above the heat source at various heights by a number of groups of vertically spaced inwardly projecting tabs; the barbecue accessory including an inverted V-shaped burner cover having drip channels formed along opposed side edges thereof that are each formed to channel drippings toward a first end of the burner cover; the burner cover being sized such that the opposed side edges may be supported by the inwardly projecting tabs such that the burner cover is positioned between the heat source and the food support grill. The phrase xe2x80x9cinwardly projectingxe2x80x9d is used herein to mean away from an attached inner wall into the direction of an area over the heat source.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a barbecuing method that includes the steps of 1) providing a barbecue grill having a heat source and a food support grill supported above the heat source at various heights by a number of groups of vertically spaced inwardly projecting tabs; 2) providing a barbecue grill accessory including an inverted V-shaped burner cover having drip channels formed along opposed side edges thereof that are each formed to channel drippings toward a first end of the burner cover; the burner cover being sized such that the opposed side edges may be supported by the inwardly projecting tabs of the provided barbecue grill such that the burner cover is positionable between the heat source and the food support grill; 3) positioning the burner cover between the heat source and the food support grill of the barbecue grill; and 4) positioning items to be cooked on the food support grill, the items to be cooked dripping fluids onto the burner cover generating smoke and being channeled away from the heat source such that flame flare ups of heat source are minimized.
Accordingly, a barbecue grill accessory is provided. The a barbecue grill accessory for barbecue grill assemblies that have a heat source and a food support grill supported above the heat source at various heights by a number of groups of vertically spaced inwardly projecting tabs; the barbecue accessory including an inverted V-shaped burner cover having drip channels formed along opposed side edges thereof that are each formed to channel drippings toward a first end of the burner cover; the burner cover being sized such that the opposed side edges may be supported by the inwardly projecting tabs such that the burner cover is positioned between the heat source and the food support grill.